Web-based technologies are a viable alternative to Java (Android) and Objective-C (iOS) for application development. There are, however, still areas where the web platform trails Android and iOS. Web platforms suffer low performance for compute and graphics intensive applications, such as gaming, physical simulation and dynamic visualization.